


Veggietales: Fridge of Doom

by plantsofthehouse



Category: VeggieTales
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:01:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24633508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plantsofthehouse/pseuds/plantsofthehouse
Summary: All the Vegetables live in a fridge. But they're getting eaten?!
Kudos: 1





	Veggietales: Fridge of Doom

A/N: This is an exerpt of a script that I wrote in 8th grade almost 6 years ago. I figured I'd upload it!

Veggie Tales: Fridge Of Doom

Bob: IT’S TIME FOR VEGGIE TALES!!!

Bob: Hi, I’m Bob the tomato. Welco-OH CRAP THERE GOES JUNIOR!

A human hand opens the fridge and takes an asparagus that was sitting next to Bob.

Junior: Jesus loves me!!!!

Junior: Bye, mommy.

Mom: JUNIORRR, GOD IS BIGGER THAN THE BOOGIE MAN!!

Junior: AND HE’S WATCHING OUT FOR YOU AND ME!!! 

Mom: NOO!!

The fridge door closes and screams are heard from outside the fridge. Mom is crying hysterically. Larry is seen crouching down with a terrified look on his face.

Larry: (whispers) What if I’m next...?

Larry: I will never live to see my hairbrush again.

Bob: (frantic) Larry! Sing a silly song to cheer everyone up! okay?

Larry looks up at Bob and stares into his soul. Slowly, he opens his mouth and sings;

Larry: (quietly and slowly) Everybody has a water buffalo. Yours is fast but mine is slow.

Bob looks up at Larry, terrified

Larry: Oh, where'd we get them? I dont know.

Larry: Everybody has a water buffalo.

Mr. Nezzer: I won’t let them take you, my child.

A pickle is seen hugging a chocolate bunny, crying. He looks up at everyone, screaming at them;

Mr. Nezzer: DOn’T LoOK At HiM

A bowl of melted chocolate is seen near the giant pickle. He looks at it with tears in his eyes.

Mr. Nezzer: REturN TO YouR FAMiLY

He jumps into the bowl of of melted goodness, bringing his chocolate bunny down with him. The bubbles at the top are rapid at first but they slowly come to a stop.

Pa Grape: (snoring)

Madame Blueberry: What is that smell?

Everyone: (looks in the corner)

Scooter: Help...me...

Everyone: (screams)

A carrot is seen in the corner of the fridge, rotting, and crying. Scooter dies.

Madame Blueberry: At least I’m still (pauses) fabulous!

The fridge opens and a hand reaches inside, setting a gatorade bottle down on top of Madame Blueberry. Blue guts are flying everywhere, screams are heard.

Bob: (shrugs)

Mom: It’s been ten years since Junior died... (crying softly)

Larry: It’s only been two minutes.

Mom: NO It HASN’t!

Bob: Woah there.

Mom: Fine then!

The door to the fridge is opened and the mother is running at fast as possible to the outside world, splatting on the floor and thrown into the trash.

A hand reaches in the fridge and sets a container of grape juice inside.

Pa Grape: My grandson...what did they do to you...?

Pa Grape starts screaming. He runs over to the wall of the fridge and starts bashing his head against the wall, his head slowly turning into mashed grape and eventually he shrivels up and turns into a rasin.

No one is phased by the fact that another food in the fridge of doom is dead.

Bob: Oh well, he was old anyways.

Bob: (looks at Larry) I guess it’s only the two of us now.

Larry: (gulps)

Larry’s face twists in excitement his lips slowly curl up into a demented smile.

Larry: Hey, Boooob? (he pauses, then turns to bob) TIME TO DIE

Larry grabs a nearby twist tie off of a bag of bread and suffocates Bob in it, pushing him into the freezing corner of the fridge, surrounded by milk cartons so he cannot escape.

Bob: What are you doing Larry? (loudly) I thought we were friends!

While having eye contact with Bob, Larry slowly backs away. He then throws back his head and lets loose a maniacal laugh.

Bob slowly, froze, s l o w l y.

The human opened the fridge, confused to how there was no vegetables left.

Human: Oh, well. I guess it’s time to go to the store again.

Scene Change: at the grocery store

A human hand is seen grabbing vegetables and placing them in a cart. They grab a cucumber with a sadistic smile on his face. The cucumber laughs. He finally gets to kill again.


End file.
